Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-341604 discloses a hand-held printer that has a navigation sub-system for tracking movement of the hand-held printer with respect to a print surface and a print head controller for ejecting ink to the print surface from the print head according to the movement and an image that is saved in the image buffer. The hand-held printer that is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-341604 determines the boundary of a print region by being moved by the user and prints an image that is enlarged or reduced in accordance with the boundary. The hand-held printer of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-341604 is capable of setting the boundary of a print region and printing an image that is enlarged or reduced in accordance with the print region. However, a problem is that no images that indicate a print region such as border lines are printed and the user cannot view the print range that is set by the user. The present disclosure provides a printing device, a printing method, and a non-transitory recording medium that advantageously enables the user to easily set and view a print range.